


Cooking up Kisses

by LSUsweetie



Series: It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, F/M, Fluff, Fred Lives, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been cooking together on a weekly basis for months. What will it take for them to finally admit their feelings?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: It's So Fluffy — A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149440
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Cooking up Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest.   
> My prompt was: Innocent tickles lead to something more.
> 
> Thanks to moonfairy13 for running this fun fest! And for reading over my story and offering a couple of suggestions and lots of reassurance!

When Hermione was asked later, she was never quite certain how it started. Fred had been spending more time at her flat in recent months, and they’d developed a habit of cooking dinner, the muggle way, together on Tuesday evenings. The first time they cooked together, it had been unplanned. Fred stopped by one evening to drop off a potions book that he and George had borrowed while researching new products. She’d been in the middle of making curry for her dinner. When she noticed how interested he was in the muggle cooking process, she’d invited him to stay. They’d both had a wonderful time, and agreed to do it more often. Hermione had ended up inviting him over again the next week, and before either of them really knew what was happening, they were spending every Tuesday together.

The lasagna was in the oven and Hermione was whipping a bowl of cream to go on top of berries for their pudding. Fred stood next to her and casually put an arm around her waist. “I don’t think you’ve added enough sugar and vanilla. Maybe I should have a sample. We wouldn’t want to ruin the pudding.”

For reasons that she still couldn't comprehend, Hermione took a spoon of the whipped cream, but instead of offering him a bite, she flicked it at his nose. Fred’s eyes went wide and before he had a chance to recover, she shrieked in laughter and ran away. 

He caught up to her in the living room of her small flat. Instead of retaliating by coming at her with whipped cream, which she’d expected, he picked her up around her middle and deposited her on the sofa. Then, he leaned over her, pinned her down, and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. 

Through her helpless laughter, she finally managed to gasp out, “Please Fred... can’t breathe.”

Suddenly, he stopped. Dropping to his knees next to where she was sprawled across the sofa, his face merely inches from hers. The air seemed to shift between them, and Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off of his. 

Fred’s hand cupped her cheek, his fingers softly stroking her jawline as he leaned down and slid his lips across hers. Hermione’s arms locked around his neck, pulling him closer as she eagerly reciprocated the kiss. 

After several long minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as they both drew in deep breaths. “You’re perfect,” he murmured against her lips before he softly kissed her again. “Why haven’t we done that before now?”

She giggled breathlessly, leaning in for another kiss. “I really don’t know. I’ve wanted to for months. But after the first month or so of our Tuesday night dinners, I just assumed that you wanted to keep it platonic.”

Groaning, Fred rested his head against his shoulder. “We’ve been a pair of idiots. George said, but I just thought you’d need more time.”

“Come up here with me.” Hermione tugged on his arm, inviting him to stretch out next to her. When he did, she snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. “What do you mean, you thought I would need more time?”

“More time to see me as someone you could consider dating. I wanted you to know that there was more to me than what I generally show to the public.”

Tilting her eyes so she could see his face, Hermione shook her head. “Oh, Fred, no. I was interested from the very beginning. And now that I’ve spent so much time with you I’m even more interested.”

His lips curved into a wide, relieved grin. “I guess we have to make up for lost time then.”

“We certainly do,” she agreed, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
